


Flicking Switches

by teaandchess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Het and Slash, Humbler, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandchess/pseuds/teaandchess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes what was in her repertoire would make even Dean blush but unlike Castiel, he rarely said no to very much when they seduced him into their bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flicking Switches

_The heat and the sickliest sweet smelling sheets/That cling to the backs of my knees and my feet/Well I’m drowning in time to a desperate beat- depeche mode, home_  
  

   Castiel knew that there was something absolutely sinful about seeing Meg stretched out like this, but for all his angelic knowledge, he had no idea what it was. Propped up against the headboard, he leaned back and let her lay across him,  resting between his spread legs with her back against his chest. After a week of being apart from the sort of argument that had turned sand to glass and the sky to turn shades of red and grey, he was willing to be used as a cushion he supposed. It gave him an interesting enough view. Her breasts were rising slowly and she squirmed a little, a faint moan escaping now and then when just the right spot was touched. Castiel kept his hands on her waist, nuzzling her neck and smelling the smoke and female sweat of her skin.  
    “Good boy,” Meg groaned out, sucking her full bottom lip between her teeth. The angel knew she wasn’t talking to him but he didn’t care as he lifted his hands and cupped her breasts, waiting for a sign of what she wanted. He knew her body well now, knew when just enough pain would help make or break their night. She started to rock her hips upward and on each downward thrust she would grind back against Castiel. He was already achingly hard from the teasing movements and, already being pushed to his limits by her, he gave her a neck a warning bite that made her squeal.  
    From between her legs, Dean looked up over the rise of her hips and his eyes widened at the sight of Castiel’s teeth on her neck. His tongue flicked out  over his already wet lips and he gave them both a curious look. He looked like a supplicant at an altar, Castiel thought, with the way his knees were folded up close to his stomach and his back deeply bowed. But then again, he really couldn’t move far thanks to Meg’s newest toy keeping him in line. Her usual box of tricks, she told Castiel, sometimes needed a new addition.  
    Sometimes what was in her repertoire would make even Dean blush but unlike Castiel, he rarely said no to very much when they seduced him into their bed. Meg might be a demon and his enemy, Castiel might be an angel and his best friend besides Sam, but when it came to sex Dean enjoyed what they could do to him when they decided to include him. Which they did with an odd amount of frequency when they happened to be in the same area as each other and wherever Castiel or Meg was, the other wasn’t far behind.  
    Dean tilted his head and stared at Castiel, his tongue flicking out to taste Meg’s wetness still on his lips. But he didn’t move back.  
    Castiel couldn’t help but smirk back at him and he gave Meg’s nipple a hard pinch to bring her to reality. Her own eyes opened and her pale thighs scissored around Dean’s head.  
    “Did I tell you to stop?” she demanded and he rolled his eyes. He looked ready to fight her. This happened now and again.  
    “No. I guess I’m just not as used to the taste of hellfire and bitch as Cas is.”  
    Castiel heard the stubborn mockery in Dean’s voice and felt the demon in his arms tense a little. When Meg had started inviting the hunter to their bed, citing Castiel’s own interest in trying out different types of sex as a reason, she’d dominated Dean with astonishing ease and so had Castiel.  Meg had even thought of an absolutely absurd safe word once the boundaries were drawn between them all about what and wasn’t desired. Dean had simply wanted someone for a short time to take his control from him and they’d agreed. Meg was more than delighted to do so when Castiel reassured Dean he could make sure he wasn’t hurt.  
    Well, not in any way that he didn’t want.  
    Lately though, Dean had been a bit... rude. Meg could take a lot of insults about her kind, but some she didn’t let slide, and after their own petty argument earlier this week, both demon and angel had enough of his insults. They didn’t do this to hear endless tirades about how against the rules of nature angel-demon sex was. Castiel was finally doing what he’d been wanting to do out of sheer curiosity and Meg was... no one understood her motivations, much less the demon herself.  
    Dean stared at them both, challenging them with a look, and Castiel felt Meg’s entire body go rip-cord tense.  
    Meg lifted the leg she had draped over Dean’s shoulder and stretched it down his hunched back. Castiel knew what she was doing but Dean’s eyes widened in surprise as she viciously jabbed her heel down. It snagged on the sleek wood fitted between Dean’s legs, the contraption stretching his balls out a bit and pinching them, and she pushed. Dean’s head dropped and he whimpered in pain and shocked pleasure at the sensation.  
    Meg shifted off Castiel and shoved Dean over onto his back on the bed, ignoring his cursing as she straddled his face. He glared up at her but obediently his hands stayed at his sides. There was something oddly intimidating about the pint-sized demon right now and even Castiel was a little worried he’d have to interefere.  
    “Don’t look at me like that,” she warned. “You wanted this. So follow through, bitch, or we’ll cast you out.”  
    Dean nodded and Meg lowered her cunt to his tongue again. He went back to it with underwhelming enthusiasm despite the pain that must have been squeezing his scrotum tight. He still looked rebellious though and his teeth flashed against one of her pink folds before he bit down so hard that a tiny welt actually swelled. Not giving him the satisfaction of a cry, Meg glared down at him and reached back, grabbing hold of the humbler held snug against him and yanking up. His loud whimper made Castiel give Meg a scowl but Dean didn’t cry out his brother’s name as a safe word.  
    Which let Meg know he was doing it deliberately; what was it about Winchesters that always had to test her? Plus, it would likely be a little messed up if he called out his brother’s name right now.  
    “Don’t be a jackass, Dean. You do this every fucking time you get it in your head that this is wrong.”  
    His mouth lifted just a space away from her wet folds. “Shut up, bitch.”  
    Her eyes glinted a little before she lifted her hips a little. She slapped him across the face sharply and they stared each other down. “Get back to work.” He was just about to argue with her and she shoved herself down onto his mouth again, shutting him up. “And if you bite me again, I’ll go and bite your cock off.”  
    Dean grumbled a little but nodded at her threat, giving up on trying to put her off.  
    Still leaning against the headboard, Castiel watched the slow rocking motion of Meg’s hips for a moment before peering around her slim body. Just as he suspected. Dean, for all his arrogance, was rock hard and more than happy to submit to a demon right now. The loud lapping and sucking noise of his mouth on Meg’s wet cunt was accompanied by the occasional moan from the human. Meg was oddly quiet, her mouth set in a firm line and her eyes cold, and Castiel shook his head. She was just as bad, just as stubborn, as Dean could be and if she got it in her mind to disappear, she would. She didn’t like sharing control but there was no way Castiel would let her be in complete command of them both.  
    Not when he found it too pleasing to dominate her as well.  
    She didn’t like that she enjoyed it or the fact that he knew how much she liked it.  
    Knowing it was likely up to him to wear them both down, he pushed up from the bed in one graceful shift and knelt beside Meg. With one hand, he forced her to look at him and she gave him an almost bored look. Castiel shook his head and leaned in, sliding his tongue across her pressed lips. He murmured for her to kiss him when she resisted and she opened her mouth automatically. Castiel felt her lean forward into him as he kissed her deeply, stroking her tongue with his and biting on her lower lip. Her breathing started to quicken again and Castiel knew he had at least one of them finally worn down a little.  
    His other hand reached down behind her to slid over Dean’s belly, scratching over taut muscles until his knuckles brushed his cock. Dean whimpered, voice muffled by Meg’s cunt,  and she groaned back finally into Castiel’s mouth, bucking her hips at the same time Dean tried to lift his cock to the fingers teasing him. Both of them for a second forgot the tension of their little fight and Castiel slid his thumb over the pre-come drenched cock. The skin was stretched taut and the way the humbler had stretched out his balls to the brink was making it a bit too easy. He drew out a teasing rhythm, the one Meg had taught him to use, and then firmed his grip a little. Dean was so hard he could feel the pulse beating through the vein in his cock and he bucked up at Castiel’s hand.  
    He thought he heard him whisper ‘Please’ but it was hard to tell with Meg’s thighs muffling any sound from the hunter. Meg sucked at Castiel’s tongue impatiently to get his attention back to her and he smiled before dropping his hand down to her wet folds, sliding through until he felt Dean’s tongue on her clit. Dean lapped at his fingers for a moment and Castiel began to circle the quivering little organ hard with his finger as Dean thrust his tongue into her cunt again. Meg keened beautifully, a vibrato that made Castiel moan back and stroke Dean’s cock harder.  
    Every time Dean pushed his hips up, he could feel how swollen his balls were and he seemed ready to explode. Humans were easy and Castiel loved that about Dean. They didn’t have half the endurance of an angel or a demon but they made it worth it with how Dean always managed to keep up.  
    Meg was his tricky demon though.  
    The minute Castiel had started delving into sex he couldn’t help but admire her determination to never let him outdo her. He was getting better though and he could tell by her impatience sometimes that she thought so too.  
    “Who goes first?” Castiel whispered as he broke the kiss and looked down at Dean. “You?” He gave the cock in his hand a hard upward stroke that stretched the skin a little so the pressure built and the pulsing deepened. Dean’s cry was loud and Meg threw her head back as it vibrated through her cunt, her throat tight to hold in the moan. Castiel looked at her next. “Or you?” Her eyes opened, black and bottomless, and her red lips parted in a smirk just before he pinched her clit hard between his fingers, pulling hard.  
    “Fuck, Clarence,” Meg growled, her knees slipping a little and she braced her ass on Dean’s chest. Her back arched, her hips rising and falling towards his teasing fingers. Dean had given up on finishing her as Castiel’s other hand pumped and stroked him harder and harder, his own eyes shut as he tried to move his hips without causing himself more pain. Meg eyed her angel curiously, a pleased smirk on her lips as she looked down at his unattended cock and licked her lips. “You are definitely kinkier than you like your other featherbrains to know. You’re rock hard just from this.”  
    She started to stroke him again and he sighed happily in relief, jerking against her hand. It was easy to let go when she touched him and he pressed his lips against hers. Meg swallowed his moan as he thrust into her hand. There was just enough friction, just enough tension from being without for the past week, that he leaned into her helpless. Meg knew his vessel so well that she just had to twist her hand and he was thrusting into her grip as he came. There was no sound from him, there rarely was in the beginning, but he shuddered and sucked on her tongue hard as he gave in.  
    Meg gave a pleased hum and broke the kiss to look at her soaked hand. “You needed that, huh?”  
    He kept pushing into her hand while his own worked teasing strokes over her and Dean.  
    They both heard Dean’s whispered ‘Please, Cas,’ and Castiel shook his head. “He asked first, Meg.”  
    Meg shut her eyes as Castiel’s fingers left her clit and he slipped down Dean’s belly with his lips just brushing his skin until he reached his cock. Dean whimpered again at the feel of the rough lips caressing his erection. Meg watched over her shoulder as Castiel kept him pinned down so that he could barely move. It took only a second, a tiny bit of suction to the very tip before Dean shouted and shoved his hips up hopefully towards the angel’s mouth.  
    “Cas!”  
    Castiel pulled back and watched the thick stream of come arch through the air and splatter on Dean’s stomach, his cock jerking repeatedly under his steady grip. Dean’s lips pulled back from his teeth in a euphoric snarl and his orgasm tore through him with a rush. He stroked him gently as Dean tried hard to writhe on the bed, the contraption Meg had bound him in making his body recoil a little whenever his stretched skin was pulled too tight.  
    Dean whimpered. “God, Cas... please. Need...a break.”  
    Pressing a kiss against his thigh, Castiel unscrewed the sides of the humbler, as Meg called it, and Dean cried out again as the blood flowed back through.  
    Meg muttered something about playing good cop and bad cop and slipped off of Dean’s chest, dodging his hand going out to stop her. With a scowl, she wiped Castiel’s come on Dean’s own semen spattered stomach and ignored his confused murmur.  Castiel lifted his head from Dean’s thigh and stared at her as she scooted over the edge of the bed. She was so wet her thighs were actually glistening from it, her legs shaking a little as she stood up. Her breathing was short and fast and he saw that she was trying to hide how close she was; her entire body was almost glowing with it.  
    No wonder she was angry; she’d was the only one left out. He was going to have to wait for her to admit what she needed though; she’d do the same to him.  
    “Where are you going?”  
    “To finish myself off, since you’re so fucking occupied.”  
    Jealous little demon, Castiel thought fondly as he watched her go around the edge of the bed. He’d known if he waited long enough she’d get herself under control like this. Her temper did make her beautiful, inside and out. The stormy demonic soul blended with her meatsuit’s dark beauty now in a strange harmony and Castiel was sure he could see her power snapping around angrily. Dean was still moaning underneath him, the slow return of blood to his cock and scrotum painful, but Castiel’s eyes were on Meg now, his attention distracted by the sight of her pale curves and dark hair.  
    Then he remembered just how volatile her tantrums could get.  
    If he let her do this, let her sulk off, he’d be left alone once Dean returned to hunting with Sam, and he was too used to having her company. Their last fight had separated them for a week until today and he’d been amazed by her self control while he’d been furious over it.  
    Meg had almost made it to the bathroom door by the time he launched off the bed and trapped her against the frame before she could open it. She shouted furiously at him, muffled curse-words, and he slapped his hand down hard on her ass.  
    “Don’t be a... bitch...” he stumbled over the word a little. Cursing still felt odd to him. He kissed the crook of her neck gently. “You’re just as bad as Dean, you know.”  
    Meg didn’t answer, simply pushed back against him with her buttocks and squirmed a little. Castiel stared down between them and sighed. His demon. Predictable at times.  
    With a crack, his hand slapped her ass again and he watched a red mark appear. Not as fire red as the mark he’d left on Dean’s shoulder but nearly as beautiful to him. Meg moaned and pushed back against him again, rubbing up against his groin. There was a low word from her, ‘harder’, and he was sure she wasn’t about to run. Knowing it excited her, he slapped her again and again, feeling his fingers tingle from the impact and watching the way her white skin blossomed into red prints. She’d done it deliberately, he knew, but he liked to watch her moan for him and loved how easy it was for him to get her to do so.  
    Considering how hard she made it for Dean, Castiel liked to think it was because of him.  
    “Going to come back?” he whispered as he stopped slapping her ass, caressing the bruised skin instead. His power slowly healed the bruises but her skin was still hot from the blows. He nipped at her earlobe gently and felt her shudder. “Now, Meg.”  
    “It’s not like I need you to get off.”  
    There was a desperate edge in her growling voice that made him wonder. “Now.”  
    “Ugh, you can’t do anything without me, can you?” she drawled slowly as she recovered. “I can wait. Can’t have you wimps showing me up.”  
    She shoved away from him and Castiel frowned at the grimace he saw playing at the corner of her lips. She was in need, he could see it, but with her usual amount of pride, she was trying to show them both up. Her stubbornness was going to get them all into trouble.  
    Dean had rolled over onto his stomach, head pressed against the sheets, and the demon tipped her head on the side thoughtfully. “You want him like this or...?”  
    Castiel stared at the hunter. “Your choice.”  
~~  
    Dean was dozing, a little worn out and more than a little surprised by how easily he’d let them take control. Meg had had him on edge for half an hour before they’d let him come, teasing him and toying with Castiel. If he still didn’t think of her as a fucked up bitch he would have been admiring her for it. His body was pleasantly warm, an aftereffect of Castiel’s grace touching him. Meg could drain him but Castiel had a way of easing the aches.  
    A weird sort of balance.  
    He was just drifting off when he felt a warm liquid being dripped between his buttocks. His head jerked up and a hand pushed on his back to keep him down. Tapered nails drew tiny lines down his spine, and he moaned as the lube was rubbed into his ass slowly by a third hand, rimming him with gentle pressure until a wet finger slipped inside. He shuddered and forced himself to relax. The nails on his back went a bit harder into his skin at the same time a second finger pushed into him and his entire body bristled in pleasure. His dick went from soft to hard immediately, energy flowing into him like a warm rush, and he knew exactly who was doing that to him.  
    “Cas,” he breathed out and he heard Castiel mutter his name back. The hand stopped touching him and he started to move up.  
    Castiel sighed and pushed on his back again. “Stay down, Dean.”  
    Meg said something inaudible though obviously impatient and he looked over his shoulder to see Castiel wrapping his arms around the tiny demon, holding her tight against him as they kissed. The muted lamplight let him see flashes of teeth and tongue and he wanted so badly to turn over to watch, to draw them both down. Meg’s smoky taste always burned, Castiel’s lips always soothed, and it was easy to get addicted to both.  
    But he turned his head back around to patiently wait, his head dropping onto a wet patch on the bed. He breathed in the smell of sex and sweat and rocked his hips impatiently into the mattress to relieve the ache.  
    A sudden pressure against his ass made him jerk forward, not expecting the warm slide of lubricant-coated silicon. Tiny hands gripped his hips and he felt Meg’s breasts brush his back, her mouth just sliding over his earlobe. “Take a deep breath, princess. Don’t want to make you scream like a girl,” she whispered and her hips snapped forward. The leather of the harness rubbed against his buttocks as she pushed the strap-on deep inside of him, canting up a little to keep from hurting him. Feeling her pelvis now flush against his ass,  Dean grabbed a fistful of bed-sheets and groaned long and low as Meg patiently let him adjust. She’d been warned before about hurting him this way and she knew he was tight.  
    When he started to push his ass back at her, she smiled and licked at the back of his neck as if to reward him.  
    “Such a hunter you are; sometimes so sinful. What would an angel have to say about that?” she asked in his ear as she let him have short little thrusts, nothing enough to force him to cry out. She gave his ass a hard smack though just to hear him hiss in pain. But her fingers slid under his hips to give his cock  gentle strokes in time with her thrusts. Soon he was making faint humming sounds in his throat and she kissed his shoulder blade with a sort of affection.  
    “Not that much, considering how many times we’ve done this,” Castiel said close by and Dean opened his eyes to see him sitting cross-legged beside his head. It should have looked ridiculous, with the way his cock stood straight up from his lap but Dean reached out with both hands to grab at his thighs. Meg laughed at Castiel’s startled gasp as the hunter dragged him over and promptly swallowed half of his cock down with a gagging sound.  
    “Dean!” Castiel rocked his hips upward, unable to stop. “You... don’t have to...”  
    She rocked her hips hard up into Dean, feeling the strap-on rub at her clit with each push and she dropped her head into his shoulder, trying to keep the friction and failing with each shift of her weight to her heels. She wanted to come so badly, so desperately, but her pride wasn’t going to let her admit that to the Winchester. So she focussed on the sounds of what he was doing to Castiel. The throaty sounds of his mouth on Castiel’s cock were beautiful to her, sinful and delicious, and with a growl she bit into his shoulder before straightening up a little. Castiel’s eyes were half-closed, his fingers caressing Dean’s face gently as he leaned back a bit to enjoy the almost distracted sucking. Dean was struggling to keep focussed as Meg adjusted her position so the cock nudged his prostate inside, her rotating hips creating just enough friction to let him see stars before his eyes.  
    “Go figure,” Meg said and Castiel’s eyes opened to look at her curiously. “Dean’s only really good weapon is his mouth. Am I shocked?”  
    Dean let go of Castiel’s cock with an audible pop of his lips. “Bitch.”  
    Meg pulled nearly all the way out and he moaned at the loss. “What was that?”  
    “Nothing. Just fuck me.”  
    “Such a fucking princess.”  
    Castiel rolled his eyes as Meg glared at the back of Dean’s head. Her nails raked hard down his back and she snapped her hips so far forward that she buried the dildo back into him. He shouted as it rubbed against his prostate again, jerking forward onto the bed and his head bumped Castiel’s stomach.  
    “Damn it, Meg!” he moaned, grabbing hold of Castiel’s hips to try to steady himself. The pressure she held on him was almost too much and he jerked, not wanting to come that fast. Castiel held his shoulders and caressed just behind his ears.  
    “Fuck fuck fuck,” Meg growled, grinding against the hunter’s ass desperately to try to rub her clit on the strap. “Not enough.”  
    The angel held him still but his eyes were on the demon and what he saw made him realize that she needed more. She was actually shaking a little. Seeing the impatient and hot glaze in Meg’s eyes, Castiel could tell that she was ready to explode with want. She’d been on edge too long, been lying to him by saying she was fine and that she could handle fucking Dean without wanting a release for herself.  
    Castiel knew her too well to let this go on.  
    He grit his teeth and shoved Dean off his lap as politely as he could. He rolled off willingly, moaning a little. The movement sent Meg toppling away, the strap-on looking vaguely ridiculous jutting out from her hips, and Castiel caught her by the back of her neck.  
    “What the fuck are you doing?” she shouted, her voice cracking a little with need, as he tore at the leather and nylon straps covering her hips and cunt. He flung it away carelessly and rolled her over underneath him. Her nails bit into his shoulders and she tried to shove him off even though he bowed his head to kiss her. It was a clash of teeth and tongues as she fought him, Castiel finally giving up on it when she bit his lip too hard, and he shoved her arms over her head with one hand trapping her wrist.  
    “Taking care of you.”  
    Meg glared up at him. “I don’t need an angel to...”  
    He shoved up into her without any warning, and her eyes closed, a low moan dragged from her chest. Castiel watched the relief appear on her face and smiled at her expression.  
    “You were saying?”  
    “Arrogant ass. Hmm.” Meg moaned again and arched her hips up at him to try to get him deeper. Castiel groaned, feeling the clasp of wet heat and shuddering muscles of her drenched cunt, and he thrust into her again.  
    Calloused hands suddenly slipped between them and he turned his head to see Dean lying beside them on his side. Meg hiccuped as Castiel gave her another brutal thrust, her cunt almost throbbing impatiently. Their stomachs slapped together and he felt her legs wrap around his waist, her body struggling to get him to move harder and faster. Dean watched the movements, his own cock now hard but he ignored it .  
    Castiel nudged her jaw with his nose and started to bite and suck at her neck. Meg’s teeth were glinting as she bit into her lower lip and she opened her eyes to see Dean staring at her.  
    The minute their eyes connected, he grinned and leaned forward. He kissed her, tasting smoke and sex in her mouth as he swept his tongue against hers, and Meg’s moaning escalated as he cupped a breast in one hand and pinched at her nipple. Castiel continued to thrust into her, small breaths huffing into her neck with each stroke, and she squeezed her cunt around his cock. Knowing she was going to try to hold off, to show how superior she was to them both, he let a slow flow of Grace singe at her skin and gently kissed the pulse of her neck.  
    Dean grinned and lowered his head to lap at her nipple, sucking the red tip into his mouth and biting down hard when she squirmed.  
    “Fuck!” she shouted as her entire body clenched and released, cunt gripping his cock so tight that the pleasure become nearer to pain. Castiel kept moving inside of her and he grasped her by the chin, turning her face towards him so he could kiss her. He’d forgotten how wonderful it was to be gripped inside such heat and he drove into her again and again to keep the sensation. Her cries were muted by his mouth and between them, Dean stroked his hand down her belly and felt her sweat-slick skin shake at the force of her orgasm. Castiel stopped moving and rolled off of her, panting for breath and struggling to recover his control.  
    Dean lifted his head from her breast and cleared his throat. The angel looked over at him, then at Meg, and nodded.  
    “I know.”  
    “Know what?” Meg asked groggily. “Little Winchester need a lift?”  
    They didn’t have too much time with Meg sometimes. She’d get a little drowsy, little tired, for only a few moments and in those moments she was actually a little calmer towards them both. Dean rubbed against her hip, nibbling at her ear lobe and she turned her head into him as Castiel pulled her into his body again that he could lean against the headboard with her in his arms. Dean sighed and nipped at her ear, biting in when she rolled her hips lazily at him.  
    “Harder,” she ordered and he snorted impolitely, leaning back to take in the sight of her and the angel together. There was something beautiful about the angel when he was as lost in this as the rest of them. Castiel was nipping her neck and humming against her while Dean watched, his eyes shut as he enjoyed her squirming. Dean eyed them both and shook his head.  This wouldn’t take long, he suppoed, and he was already so tired he was lucky to still be hard.  
    He slicked his hand down his cock and bit into his lower lip to keep from coming right then and there. Suddenly, Castiel held out his own hand towards Dean. “Spit.”  
    Dean blinked in surprised and did as he asked, surprising Meg and himself by his obedience. Castiel shifted his hand back between them, sliding his saliva slick fingers over the small of Meg’s back and his cock. Meg wriggled at the wet feeling and Castiel held her still so his cock settled between her buttocks, canting upwards so that each rock of her hips let him slid between the indenture of her spine and the crease of her ass. Meg shuddered.  
    “Going to... have to teach you how to use that in the backdoor with me, angel,” she whispered, a little broken as Dean slid into her cunt. He lay on top of her, a warm heavy weight, and just rocked his hips gently. “So far only Dean has gotten to play with you that way.”  
    “Love Cas that way... He’s gentle enough,” Dean said as he pulled out of her slowly and then gave a sharp thrust into her. Meg dragged her nails down his back and eyed the wooden contraption still lying on the bed thoughtfully.  
    “I bet. We can try again later if he’s up to it.” She wriggled her hips and felt the hard cock pushing against her spine. “Feels like.”  
    “I am here, you know. You don’t have to talk about me in the third person.” The growl was half-hearted and Meg laughed, reaching back to run her hands through his hair. Dean chuckled and thrust in a slow rhythm, letting the tension build slowly. He could feel whenever Castiel’s cock slid between Meg’s thighs from behind, rubbing against his own, and realizing how utterly connected they were in this wrapping of flesh and sex made him groan and put his head on Meg’s shoulder. He picked up his pace, his bruised body eager to finish off, and he reached down to brush Meg’s already swollen clit with his thumb.  
    She cried out and bucked against him, letting him push deeper inside of her. Dean swore with relief as he pulled out and fisted himself rapidly until with a low moan he came on her stomach, come and semen spattering over her flesh. He shuddered and moaned happily at the warm rush it caused through his body. He still felt so on edge from the humbler that he was more explosive and out of control than before. Meg ran her hand down his cheek, gentle for a moment, and he looked into her eyes, watching her tongue slide across her lips.  
    Leaning down, he tasted himself on her skin and grinned at the hitch it caused in her breathing when he wiggled his tongue against her belly button. Behind her, Castiel burrowed his head in Meg’s shoulder, still rutting against the hollow of her back and she sat up quickly in his lap, pushing Dean up to his knees. Not letting her shove him away, he kissed her instead and felt her tongue stroke against his. Sensing her need still, he reached down and slowly helped push Castiel’s cock back inside of her. Castiel’s hand slapped hard on her ass when she clenched around him and Dean heard her give a shaky laugh at the feeling.  
    It was almost sinful how many times demon and angel could get each other off with only a simple touch of skin.  
    Dean cradled the back of her head in his hand as he stroked Castiel and her at the same time between each small thrust. Meg rocked her hips and groaned, her sweat slick body sliding against Dean’s as she held onto his shoulders to stay upright. Castiel sat up and began to pull on her hair, well aware that she was close again for the third time in a row and he eyed Dean over her shoulder. Dean broke the kiss with the demon and leaned forward to kiss Castiel next, parrying his tongue with his own, and letting him taste the mixture of come, demon, and sweat in his mouth. Meg nearly mewed between them, and nuzzled Castiel’s cheek, hips rising and falling with more and more speed as she tried to follow Dean’s fingers on her clit.  
    Ignoring Castiel’s moan of disappointment, Dean turned back to her and lowered his head to suck a hard nipple into his mouth. Meg wove her fingers back into Castiel’s soaked hair and leaned back to kiss him over her shoulder, going limp in his arms as she cried out against his mouth again. Dean held her still as Castiel drove harder and harder up into her. The hunter could feel her actually throbbing even though his fingers were on the outside.  
    “Damn damn damn,” Meg whimpered when she broke away from Castiel’s mouth. He was muttering in Enochian, like he usually did as he started to come, and Dean lifted his head to watch them. It was always fascinating to see his angel lose control like this. Castiel held her at the waist, one hand wrapped in her hair to keep her head tilted back and she writhed on top of him. For a second, Dean could see the beauty in such sin and he shuddered realizing how much they both held back for his mortal sake.  
    How easy it could be for both of them to tear him apart.  
    “Cas, please,” Meg begged impatiently, finally giving in, and the angel moved. For a second, it seemed like time stayed still and then Castiel muttered something in her ear that had her coming so loud that Dean’s ears rang from the volume of her scream. Her body actually shook from it and she raked her nails down Dean’s chest when he pressed in and kissed down her neck.  
    Castiel forced Meg to slam down one last time as he shoved up and he cried out against her neck, eyes squeezed shut and his expression both euphoric and pained. His hands repeatedly flexed on her hips, bruising the pale skin, and he murmured against her skin. He kept her body tight to his so she could ride him through her aftershocks. Nearly limp from her orgasm, Meg sagged forward into Dean and he caught both her and Castiel, laughing at the angel’s tired groan.  
    He pulled them both down onto the bed so that they were soon tangled up in wet sheets that smelled of sex and sweat. Dean’s body almost gave out with relief and exhaustion and, crawling over Meg and Castiel, he lay on his back. He almost felt like he’d orgasmed with them that last time as he watched. Even their mixed taste was still on his tongue.  
    Eventually, he managed to lift his head again, and both demon and angel were still suffering their aftershocks though they’d managed to separate at least.  
    Dean had to smile at the sight of his friend looking exhausted. For a moment, Castiel looked just like the naive angel he’d once been, even if now it was just a deception. He lay on his belly between them with Meg draped over his back, her fingers tracing his shoulder blades. Every now and then, Castiel would sigh and she’d shush him. Her pointed chin was propped on her other hand and when she saw Dean staring she grinned at him wickedly. Her hips still occasionally did a tiny roll into Castiel’s buttocks whenever the tail-end of her orgasm went through her.  
    It was the only time he saw her so calm, nearly normal.  
    “So...” Dean cleared his throat at the almost high-pitched notes and he ran his hand down Castiel’s arm to get his attention. “You two obviously like each other again.”  
    “Oh Deano.” Meg reached out and brushed her fingers down his cheek before giving him a hard pat. “We never stopped. Make up sex is just too much fun.”  
    “You pick fights just to get it,” Castiel grumbled, his voice muffled by the pillows since he didn’t lift his head. Meg ruffled his hair roughly and the sweaty strands stood straight up when she stopped.  
    “I’m a demon, baby boys. We never take the easy way out in arguments.”  
    Dean eyed her, licking his lips when she twisted on Castiel and her breasts came into view. Unable to help it, he reached out and stroked her. It made her grin and he put his hand onto Castiel’s back.  “So why was I brought into this once again?”  
    “Mediator,” Meg said. “You get to play umpire, baby. Don’t act like you don’t enjoy the role.”  
    Dean huffed but he was too sated to be insulted; he doubted she meant it as one this time. Meg leaned forward and nestled herself into Castiel’s back in a slow way that reminded Dean of a cat finding a warm spot of sunshine to sprawl in. Dean saw Castiel’s lips, half-hidden by Meg’s hair, curve a little in a smile and he pressed himself closer to their warm pile of soft skin. Castiel picked up Meg’s hand, entwined their fingers, and then draped their arms over Dean’s narrow hips to pull him closer. Dean scooted closer and nestled between the crook of Castiel’s shoulder and Meg’s neck. Castiel still smelled clean, Meg still carried a vague scent of cinnamon and sulphur, and he breathed them in, wondering what he smelled like to them.  
    “Sex,” they both said in unison, voices somehow distant to his ears as he started to fall asleep, eyes slowly closing. Castiel pressed a kiss against his forehead and Meg’s fingers stroked down his spine in a slow, teasing way. He saw her press another kiss against the back of Castiel’s neck and then lower her head to doze as well. The demon never slept, but if Castiel trusted her enough to let her cover his unprotected back, then Dean could trust her for a few more hours while he finally managed to get some rest.  
    Something in the way Meg’s fingers kept trailing over his skin made him think he was going to need it.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I love Dom!Cas and there is nothing you can say to change my mind


End file.
